Aishiteru
by Flaviackles
Summary: Por que Akihiro achava que podia resolver as coisas do seu jeito? Misaki x Usami '


Boa leitura !

Essa fic é slash - Akihiro x Misaki s2

* * *

><p>- Bom dia Usagi- San.- Misaki sorriu, porém estava super cansado, tinha passado a noite toda estudando.<p>

Akihiro que lia seu jornal no sofá, levantou os olhos e olhou para ele, pacífico:- O que tem de bom Misaki? Temos que acordar cedo e fazer nossos afazeres. Por que a felicidade?

- Nada.- disse indo pegar uma xícara.- Apenas temos que ficar feliz com nossas vidas.

- E você está feliz?- :# Misaki odiava essas perguntas repentinas de Akihiro por qualquer coisinha.

- É...Sim.

- Hum, que bom, não é?

- Muito bom.- disse Misaki indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta, Akihiro e suas perguntas imprevisiveis, e o pior que ele tinha que responder, porque ele ficava perdido na frente de Usagi- San e tudo que ele pensava sumia assim...do nada.

-Okay, tenho uma prova hoje, pense em...

- Misaki?- era a voz de Akihiro batendo na porta.

Misaki engoliu em seco:- Sim Usagi-san?

- Abra a porta, quero lavar minhas mãos.

Hãaaaam?

- Não tem um banheiro no seu quarto?

- Sim, mas eu não quero subir.

Misaki abriu a porta, afinal a casa era de Akihiro.

- Pode lavar...

Ele é intrometido pela boca de Akihiro na sua o levando até a parede e segurando seus pulsos acima dela, a parede estava gelada, a língua de Usagi- San extremamente quente e ele não queria se afastar de Usagi, afinal era maravilhoso.

- Misaki?

Misaki não tinha como se soltar e então falou:- Você tem que ir trabalhar, não?

- Depois...agora tenho outros planos.- disse com uma voz sedutoramente rouca.

- Eu não estou no meio desses planos estou?- falou antes que pudesse segurar sua boca, que as vezes parecia ter vida própria.

- Não exatamente no meio. - disse com um meio sorriso.

Misaki engoliu em seco novamente.

- Eu tenho aula agora.- fez cara de triste.

- Você não vai se atrasar, eu te levo.

- Não Usagi-San, eu não quero incomodar.

- Não é incomodo algum.- disse beijando Misaki.

O que Misaki pensava não importava mais...

- Usagi- San seu maldito, eu perdi a prova.- dizia Misaki desesperado.

- A culpa não foi minha, você acabou dormindo.

- E por que não me acordou?

- Eu não poderia.

Misaki bufou e então disse:- Era importante.- disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Misaki...- ele já tinha saído.

Akihiro se reencostou na cabeceira, '' Droga'' . ''. '' Se eu não tivesse ido até o banheiro''.

- Eu não posso deixar as coisas assim.

Akihiro pegou o telefone e ligou para a faculdade de Misaki...

Nada, tinha até subornado o atendente, mas ele continuava a dizer. '' Não podemos fazer nada'' .

Se deitou e fechou os olhos.

- O que eu faço?

Misaki passou na frente do quarto de Usagi- San, para saber o que ele estava fazendo quando escuta, uma voz alta.

- Tem que ter um jeito, eu pago caro...

- É apenas uma faculdade.

- Sim, pegar as provas e sumir com elas.

O queixo de Misaki caiu, e ele abriu a porta sem bater.

- Maldito, o que você está fazendo?

- Espere um segundo.- disse Akihiro, se virou para Misaki.- Resolvendo uma coisa importante.

Misaki caminhou com passos firmes e tomou seu celular:- Esquece o que esse babaca disse.- e desligou.

Akihiro ficou olhando para ele.

- Você acha que pode resolver as coisas assim?

- Acho.-respondeu como se tivesse respondendo quanto era 2+2.

Misaki gritou de impaciência e ia saindo do quarto, quando Usagi-San segura seu pulso.

- Mim desculpa Misaki... Assim eu posso resolver as coisas?- disse sinceramente.

- Mais ou menos.

- Eu sei de uma coisa que pode resolver totalmente as coisas.

- Como?

Então Usagi- San estava lhe beijando e segundos depois os dois estavam na cama de Akihiro.

- Misaki?

- Hum?

- Aishiteru.

Misaki fechou os olhos, por que Usagi- San achava que um '' Eu te amo'' resolvia tudo?

Porque resolvia, esse ''Eu te amo'' era real...

FIM '

* * *

><p>Eu sei que em Junjou eles não falam '' Aishiteru '' , mas não achei como era e não queria escrever errado, quem souber ME ajuuuda ' Pois eu acho muiito Lindo *-*<p> 


End file.
